Beneath Your Beautiful
by RKORhodes
Summary: Happiness is a journey. Randy/Cody. Candy. Slash.


**I did it again! Here's a Candy oneshot. You gotta love them! c:**

I woke up and it was time for school. I really hated school. I get bullied every day. 

Life hasn't always been easy for me. I was never the popular guy and I didn't like girls. Since I became openly gay this year, I've gotten so much hate. And it's not easy.

I actually decided to dress nicely today. What's the occasion, you ask? Today is my birthday. 

I walked out the door and I headed to school. I arrived to school, getting the usual rude greetings. 

"Hey, why don't you eat some McDonald's?" 

"Do you even eat at all?" 

"Are you anorexic?" 

The words cut through me like sharp razors. It was my birthday and they thought they could ruin it? 

"For your information, I eat food. I do not have an eating disorder. Why does any of this concern you?" I remarked. 

"Nobody wants to date a skeleton. I mean, look at you," a jock said and started laughing. 

My hands balled into fists. "You really think you're gonna fucking mess with me on my damn birthday?" 

"Aww, it's your birthday? I don't give a fuck. I'll keep making your life miserable," the jock spoke. 

"Well you know what? You can go fuck yourself. Better yet, go fuck the whole football team you whore," I said. 

He walked away. But, it wasn't over yet.

"You think you can talk to John like that?" A guy yelled. 

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted. 

"I'm Ted, his best friend," he shouted back. 

"Oh really? I don't care. I can talk to anybody however the hell I want," I said. 

"You dumb fuck. You think you're better than everybody else. Go die in a hole. Nobody would care," he replied. 

That's the last thing I needed to hear. Go die in a hole. Nobody would care. The words kept repeating over and over in my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off to an empty room and I cried. 

"Why does everybody hate me?" I wondered aloud. "I'm so worthless." 

I cried harder, sitting down and burying my face in my hands. 

"Hey is this biolo-?" A guy asked and he stopped talking. 

I looked up and I saw a guy with short, brown hair and icy blue eyes. 

"- Gee, what happened?" He asked. 

"Who are you and why do you even care?" I asked. 

"My name is Randy. And I want to know what's going on. Cute guys shouldn't cry," he said. 

"But I'm not cute. I'm Cody," I said, still crying. 

"Please stop and tell me what happened. We don't know each other, but I care," Randy said. 

"Well, I got into two fights. It's my birthday and two guys already bullied me and one of them told me to die in a hole and that no one would care," I choked out. "I have no friends. Nobody likes me here." 

"I like you," Randy said. "I care. I can be your friend. I wouldn't want you to die. I know it sounds weird because we barely know each other, but I care about you so much already." 

"It's nice to know someone cares," I replied. 

"Your eyes are beautiful." 

"Thank you," I said, and smiled a bit. 

His fingers caressed mine and he looked at me. "Just remember that I care," he said. 

I instantly felt like he and I clicked. There was something inside of me telling me to hold on to this guy. It was almost as if I was falling for him, and I've never actually fallen in love with a guy before because I was always scared of getting hurt. This guy looked promising. 

I realized he was still looking at me. His eyes never left my face. 

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're cute," he said. 

Yep, I think I'm falling for him. 

{Next day at school} 

"Hey, fag," I heard a familiar voice. John. 

"I don't have the time right now," I said.

He was getting on my last nerves. 

"Go burn in hell," he said. 

Those were the last words I heard and then I blacked out. 

I woke up in a daze. I didn't feel like opening my eyes. Everything hurt. I was in pain. 

Someone was shaking my arm. I opened my eyes even though it hurt, and I found those blue eyes staring into mine. I realized that I was in Randy's bedroom. 

"You're awake," Randy said. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm in so much pain right now, Randy," I replied. 

"I deserve to die. I know it," I said. 

"No, stop it. Do you even know how happy I am that you're alive?" He asked. 

A tear slid down my face. "You are?" I asked. 

"I am," he replied, touching my cheek. 

"Ow," I said. 

He quickly removed his hand. "Sorry. Maybe this can help." 

He leaned down and softly kissed my cheek. He grinned at me. It actually helped a little. 

"It did," I smiled. 

Randy leaned down again and his forehead touched mine, then his nose, and then his lips met mine. I was in shock. Why was he doing this? Did I like it? 

I broke the kiss. "Uh, Randy?" 

"Shhhh," his finger went up to my lips, which was soon replaced by his lips again. 

I closed my eyes and decided to kiss back. It didn't hurt to kiss. 

He was gentle with the kiss and I bit his bottom lip. 

He broke the kiss shortly. "Doesn't it hurt?" 

"It doesn't matter. I don't care," I replied. 

"Anything to make you feel better." 

I brought our lips together again and he opened his mouth, and our tongues connected. I licked his tongue and he twisted my tongue in his. 

Randy pulled away. "We can do this again sometime." 

"I'd like that a lot," I smiled. 

{Next day at school} 

I had an ice pack on my face all night and my face was healing. 

"Oh, look at the weakling," John laughed and pointed at me. 

I ignored him. I heard somebody raise their voice at John. 

"Don't talk to him like that. Actually, don't talk to him at all. You have done enough. Leave him alone," Randy said, his tone very serious. 

I turned around and fixed my gaze on John. I gave him a dirty look. 

"Randy, it's okay," I told him. 

"No, it's not okay. I'm not gonna let anyone push you around like this anymore," Randy replied, then looked at John. "You have 5 seconds to run or you're dead." 

John hesitated, but walked away. 

Randy faced me. 

"Randy, thank you," I sighed in relief, and he pulled me in for a tight hug. 

I dug my head into his shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. 

"I won't let anybody hurt you, Cody," Randy said. "I care about you too much to let anything happen to you, okay?" 

I pulled my head away from his shoulder, his arms still around me. He kissed my forehead.  
"Now that's love," a guy said. 

"Who are you?" I asked. 

"I'm Roman," the big guy said. "Are you guys dating?" 

"Not yet," Randy said. 

"What's your name?" Roman asked. 

"I'm Cody," I replied. 

"Nice to meet you, Cody. If you ever feel the need to kick someone's ass, you've got me," Roman said, and walked off. 

Another guy came up to us with a lip piercing and several tattoos. 

"Who's this, Randy?" He asked. 

"Cody. He's special to me," Randy replied. 

"Randy, what about us? Don't leave me," he teased. 

"I won't, Phil," Randy smirked at him. 

"Love you, Randal," Phil laughed. 

"Love you too, Phillip," Randy started cracking up. "So I was thinking, maybe we can chill at my place after school?" 

"Okay, that sounds good," I replied. 

{Outside of Randy's place} 

I knocked on Randy's door and waited a few seconds. Randy opened the door and I stepped inside. The only source of light were candles that smelled of vanilla and the TV. 

"You didn't have to," I said. 

"I just wanted to cheer you up," Randy replied. "What would you like to drink?" 

"Water is fine, please," I said. 

He grabbed poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I took a seat on the couch and he sat next to me. We were watching the 49ers game. 

He sat down next to me and started eating popcorn. "Popcorn?" 

I was about to grab some when he stopped me. He took some popcorn from the bowl.

"Say ahh," Randy laughed and fed me some popcorn. 

We were about 20 minutes into the game when Randy turned off the movie. 

"Hey, what was that for?" I frowned.

"I wanted you to come over to do something other than watching the game," Randy said.  
In a matter of seconds, Randy pinned me down to the couch. 

He looked into my and my heart rate sped up. I suddenly found it harder to breathe. 

Our lips met and he kissed me deeply and slowly, not breaking the kiss for a second. He licked my lips and I gladly accepted. His tongue slid over mine and twisted with it.  
He pulled away and his hot breath hit my neck. "You don't deserve to be treated like shit. You're not what those dumb asses said you are. They're stupid. You're so beautiful and if you don't believe it, then I will change your mind. Happy birthday," Randy smiled.

**Fluffy, right? Review? ^.^**


End file.
